Just Friends
by Russian Butterfly
Summary: Harry siente algo por Hermione, pero no es capaz confesarlo por miedo a perder la amistad de tantos años. ¿Podrá confesarle su amor? *ONE-SHOT/SONG-FIC*


Just Friends (Solo Amigos)

El cielo estaba hermoso de un azul claro y despejado de las pequeñas motitas blancas que usualmente lo adornan; una castaña estaba sentada debajo de un gran árbol, leyendo uno de sus libros favoritos: Orgullo y Prejuicio. La chica estaba tan concentrada en su lectura, que no se percató de los ojos verde esmeralda que la observaban desde la entrada a la escuela.

Harry Potter sonreía mientras veía a Hermione Granger leer, con esa expresión que siempre hacia cuando se concentraba en algo.

_There she goes again (ahí va de Nuevo)_

_The girl I'm in Love with (la chica de la que estoy enamorado)_

_It's cool we're just Friends (es genial que seamos solo amigos)_

Caminó hacia ella silenciosamente y con una sonrisa gigante; al estar el pelinegro en frente de ella, Hermione levantó la mirada hacia el, y sonrió.

-¡Harry!- exclamó levantándose. El chico sonrió.

-Hola, Herms… emm- comenzó a titubear -Bueno, Ron y yo íbamos a las cocinas a comer algo… ¿quieres venir?- preguntó, rogándole a Merlín que aceptara.

-¡Pues, claro que iré! Es el momento perfecto para entregarle algunas cosas a los elfos domésticos- respondió, y Harry sonrió.

-Claro- dijo el pelinegro, que luego estaba cuestionándose internamente donde había dejado el cerebro ante esa respuesta.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia la entrada de la escuela, donde Ron los esperaba. Todo el mundo dejaba sus ocupaciones solo para verlos caminar, y Harry a veces pensaba que esperaban ver a el y a Hermione explotar.

_We walk the halls at School (caminamos por los salones de la escuela)_

_We know it's casual (sabemos que es casual)_

_It's cool we're just… (Es genial que seamos solo…)_

-greñuda- susurró Ron al ver a Hermione, y ésta lo fulminó con la mirada.

-zanahoria- respondió la castaña. El pelirrojo le volteó los ojos y miró a Harry.

-¿Las cocinas?- preguntó Ron a Harry y el aludido asintió.

Caminaron por los pasillos de Hogwarts hasta llegar a la cocina, donde Dobby los esperaba ansiosamente.

-Harry Potter- dijo el pequeño elfo, saltando por toda la cocina. El pelinegro sonrió.

Hermione se encaminó hacia Dobby e hizo aparecer una cesta llena de calcetines, ropa y sombreritos.

-Dobby, por favor, reparte todo esto entre tus amigos- dijo y le tendió la cesta al elfo, que completamente sorprendido hizo lo que la castaña le pidió mientras ésta sonreía con satisfacción viéndolo.

Harry la miraba fijamente con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro; Ron lo miró de reojo, y soltó una risita por lo bajo, captando la atención de la castaña.

-¿De que te ríes, Ronald?- preguntó Hermione con tono acusador.

-Emm…- comenzó Ron mirando a Harry, que lo miró severamente y asi que el pelirrojo se diera cuenta que no debía decir la verdadera razón -Pues,… me estaba recordando como Ginny cayo de las escaleras la semana pasada- los tres chicos rieron.

_I don't wanna lead you on (No quiero hacerte guiar)  
No (No)  
But the truth is I've grown fond (Pero la verdad es que te he tomado cariño)_

_Yeah (Si)_

Ron sabía perfectamente que Harry no podía ocultar más sus sentimientos hacia Hermione, pues la chica en cualquier momento lo descubriría ya que conocía al pelinegro más que a nadie en el mundo, desde hace 5 años. Siempre habían dejado a Ron por fuera, y eso al pelirrojo le aliviaba, ya que podía ver que Harry era feliz asi: compartiendo todo con Hermione; ella era la mejor amiga, la confidente y la guía de Harry. Además, Ron sabia… que Harry sin Hermione no era nada, y viceversa.

Otra cosa que el pelirrojo sabía era que Hermione tenía los mismos sentimientos, pero era más cautelosa al mostrarlos; Ron miró fijamente a Hermione y a Harry, que se encontraban sentados en una de las mesas de la cocina comiendo algunos bocadillos y riendo como una pareja… ¿Cómo era que estos chicos no estaban juntos, como más que amigos?

_Everyone knows it's meant to be (Todos saben que debe suceder)  
Falling in love, just you and me (Enamorarnos, solo tu y yo)  
'til the end of time (Hasta el final)  
'til I'm on her mind (Hasta que esté en su mente)  
It'll happen (Pasará)_

-Ron, ¿Qué haces allí parado?- Preguntó Harry, observando al pelirrojo que solo se limitó a sonreír e ir hacia ellos.

-Solo estaba pensando- respondió monótonamente.

-Ah, ¿y tu piensas?- se burló la castaña y Harry soltó una carcajada. Ron la fulminó con la mirada.

-Deja de burlarte de mi incapacidad para retener información, greñuda- soltó Ron y la chica le sacó la lengua para luego darle un golpe en la cabeza.

-Sabes que eres un idiota, ¿verdad?- preguntó Hermione, mirándolo burlonamente y Ron asintió mientras veía como sus dos amigos reían a carcajada.

*Unas horas después*

-Harry, ¿Cuándo le dirás a Hermione lo que sientes?- soltó Ron precipitadamente, haciendo que al aludido se le cayera los libros que guardaba en su valija.

-…Emm…No lo se, no estoy preparado-respondió Harry, evitando mirar a su amigo. Ron soltó un suspiro.

-¿Cómo que no estas preparado?, ¿Qué estas esperando?- preguntó el pelirrojo, ya harto de la inseguridad de Harry. El aludido tragó saliva y cerró los ojos.

-No lo sé, ¿ok? No-lo-sé- respondió -No se que hacer-

-¿A que te refieres con "hacer"?- Harry suspiró.

-¿no te estoy diciendo que no sé? Ni siquiera sé que estoy esperando hacer…- dijo Harry y éste se lanzó a su cama tapando su cara con una almohada.

-Harry, no creo que seas capaz de darle notitas de amor...o rosas, o toda esa cursilería- Dijo Ron, levantándose de su cama y acercándose a la de Harry -Pero, de todas formas creo que deberías de decírselo… Ahora-

_I've been making lots of plans (He estado haciendo un montón de planes)  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden (Como vallas de estacas y un jardín de Rosas)  
I just keep on dreaming (Solo sigo soñando)  
But it's cool cause we're just friends (Pero es genial que seamos solo amigos)_

-no, solo somos amigos- añadió Harry y Ron le golpeo la cabeza.

-¿Acaso eres estúpido?- gritó Ron, rojo como su pelo. Harry lo miró confundido mientras se tocaba el lugar donde el chico le había pegado -debes hacerlo, Harry… que cuento de que "somos amigos"- añadió Ron, imitando la voz de Harry al decir lo ultimo- se nota a millas que la quieres y en ella… a kilómetros. ¡No se torturen más! ¡Ve ahora y dale un beso!-

_Small talk on IM (Una pequeña charla en el Messenger)  
Just one word sentences (Con frases de una sola palabra)  
It's cool we're just friends (Es genial que somos solo amigos)  
If I had my way (Si lo hago a mi manera)  
We'd talk and talk all day (Hablaríamos y hablaríamos todo el día)  
Yeah (Si)_

Harry se negó rotundamente a lo que Ron le proponía a gritos, ya que el sabia que era muy arriesgado. Nunca podría ser capaz de poner en peligro la amistad de 5 años con Hermione solo porque quiere que sepa que la quiere; el sabía que era una excusa estúpida, ya que los dos podían salir heridos al final… pero no podía.

Era tarde, la 11:30 de la noche. Se recostó en su cama, imaginando como sería su vida… junto a ella, junto a Hermione.

Pensó en el momento en que se graduaran de Hogwarts, después de que el derrotara a Voldemort. Luego comenzaran a estudiar en el Instituto de Preparación para Aurores, donde los tres estarían; pensó en como juntos se graduarían de ese Instituto e irían directamente a trabajar en el Ministerio.

Se imaginó por un instante como seria cuando el le propusiera matrimonio, y ella gritando de felicidad aceptara… y luego, lo más importante: se imagino, sonriendo para si mismo, como sería su boda.

Como ella vestida con un hermoso vestido blanco, caminaría por un sendero de rosas blancas hacia el altar, donde el la esperaba ansioso y eufórico.

_Thinking about how (Pensando en como)  
We're gonna say our vows (vamos a decir nuestros votos)  
It's cool we're just friends (es genial que seamos solo amigos)  
She walks down the aisle (ella camina por el pasillo)  
I see all my friends smile (veo a todos mis amigos sonreír)  
'Cause now we're more than friends (porque ahora somos mas que amigos)_

Y asi, con eso pensamientos tan vívidos para el, se decidió.

Hermione se encontraba en la sala común. Como solía hacer cuando no podía dormir, se encontraba recostada en el sillón, leyendo un libro y sintiendo el cálido aire que salía de la chimenea para calentarla. Soltó un suspiro.

_Everyone knows it's meant to be (Todos saben que debe suceder)  
Falling in love, just you and me (Enamorarnos, solo tu y yo)  
'til the end of time (Hasta el final)  
'til I'm on her mind (Hasta que esté en su mente)  
It'll happen (Pasará)_

_I've been making lots of plans (He estado haciendo un montón de planes)  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden (Como vallas de estacas y un jardín de Rosas)  
I just keep on dreaming (Solo sigo soñando)_

_Just keep on thinking in when we used to be (Solo sigo pensando en cuando soliamos ser)  
Just friends (Solo amigos)_

La castaña sintió pasos, y se levantó precipitadamente del sofá para ver a Harry bajar las escaleras que daban a los dormitorios de los chicos; el chico saltaba los escalones rápidamente y ella frunció el ceño.

-Harry, ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó asustada. El pelinegro solo sonrió y corrió hacia ella, plantándole un beso.

Hermione quedó paralizada por unos segundos sin saber que hacer, y luego respondió al beso tímidamente.

Ron los miraba desde las escaleras silenciosamente y sonriendo; gracias a que le dejó ver a Harry las cosas, el había dejado su cobardía y había expresado todo con un beso. Luego de unos segundos, volvió a subir al dormitorio asegurándose de que los chicos no se hubieran percatado de ellos.

Al separarse, Harry miró a Hermione y ella lo miró a él, sin decir una palabra, sólo mirándose. Sonrieron.

* * *

**_Nota de Autora:_**

_¡Hola a todos! Éste es un song-fic que he tenido en mis archivos por un tiempo y he decidido compartirlo con ustedes. Tiene alrededor de un año, mas o menos. Seguramente lo que se han paseado por Potterfics lo han visto, bueno allí también lo había subido. Espero que les guste._

_¡No se olviden de comentar!_

_-HG024_


End file.
